spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
'Tis the Tom Smith to be Sorry
'Tis the Tom Smith to be Sorry Tom fakes being homeless for gourmet food. Season: 4 Episode: 06 Total Episode Count: 70 Prod. no.: 4BQT08 Featuring: Tom, Vera, Harris Grundle Also Appearing: Tyler Smith, Taylor, Shubie, Lenny, Abagail, Gus, Fern Stapleton, Dr. Fist, Len Stein, Filthy Nick, Larry the Sea Leopard, Arch, Maggy, The Prof, Reed, Ari Cohen Plot: When the kids make their Christmas lists, Shubie insists that they help by donating old goods. Vera refuses and insists on getting a job to buy her own gifts. While helping out at the mission, Tom finds that the residents eat better food than he gets at home and decides to pass himself off as homeless, telling Shubie that he is volunteering at the shelter. He succeeds despite being recognized by Lenny and makes the acquaintance of several of the residents where he spins a wild yarn about how he got into his predicament. They help him out and take him under their wings. Tom finds that Shubie nomiNated him as a special angel due to his work at the shelter and his con job is exposed on television. Tom becomes a pariah in town and tries to publicly apologize but makes things worse. As he wanders back to the shelter, he finds that the residents still accept him but the food has returned to the usual low standards. He sets off with the residents to make others aware of the situation at Grundle's. At Grundle's Department Store, Vera gets hired as a skimply-dressed elf and Abagail demands to get upgraded from Mr.s. Claus to the role as Sants but is passed over in favor of Arch, Abagail finds a sympathetic ear in Vera but when she points her to job as Santa at a laundromat, Abagail turns her down, wanting the job at Grundle's. Arch uses his regular charm as Santa, telling the kids what they'll get regardless of what they want. Abagail recalls a special present Vera once wanted and Vera makes Abagail a special sleigh out of her scooter. But due to being depressed over not getting her dream job, Abagail gives up on Christmas. When Arch bails on the job and the kids are left without gifts, Abagail gets her Christmas spirit and takes on the challenge of providing Christmas although she has trouble getting to the store, sliding backwards into the snow and losing the Christmas gifts in the process. Tom and the homeless find Abagail forzen in the snow and help her get to the store. Vera and her co-workers complain about continuing to have to wear their costumes and quit, tossing Mr.. Grundle their shorts. Without the presents, Abagail tells the kids at the store to help themselves to the store goods, figuring that they can't all be arrested. Tom tries to apoligize again but points out that everyone ignores the homeless after the holiday and strikes a chord, making Shubie happy. Trivia *This is the fourth (and last) Christmas themed episode. Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of The Tom Show Episodes Category:The Tom Show Season 4 Category:Christmas Specials Category:Episodes